Agent Carter (TV series)/Season Two
The Second Season of Agent Carter premiered on January 19, 2016 on ABC. Synopsis Dedicated to the fight against new Atomic Age threats in the wake of World War II, Agent Carter journeys from New York City to Los Angeles for her most dangerous – and bizarre – assignment yet. East Coast SSR Chief Jack Thompson sends Peggy to work with newly appointed West Coast SSR Chief Daniel Sousa to explore a strange homicide involving a body that glows and emanates cold. Upon her arrival, Peggy reunites with Howard Stark’s butler and her loyal partner-in-crime, Edwin Jarvis, who welcomes her to the Hollywood life and sets her up at Stark’s mansion. There, Peggy meets Ana, Jarvis’ free-spirited and devoted wife to whom she takes an immediate liking. Eventually, the odd investigation leads Peggy to quirky yet charming scientist Jason Wilkes, who quickly becomes an ally — and sparks fly. As Peggy continues to find clues in this peculiar case, she is introduced to the machinations of Whitney Frost, a movie starlet, brilliant physicist and the true power behind husband and senatorial candidate Calvin Chadwick. Calvin, a politician who will do anything to get to the top, befriends Vernon Masters, a veteran of the War Department with a keen understanding of how to work the system. Peggy soon discovers that corruption seemingly runs deep, making it hard to distinguish the good versus the bad. The search comes full circle when Russian spy Dottie Underwood returns into Peggy’s life in a new and unexpected way. But even as Peggy discovers a new city, both old and new friends – and potentially a new love – she’s about to learn the bright lights of post-war Hollywood mask a more sinister threat to everyone she is sworn to protect.Learn More About Peggy's New Mission In Full Synopsis For AGENT CARTER Season 2 Plot It is July, 1947 and Chief Daniel Sousa has been in Los Angeles for over six months establishing the Auerbach Theatrical Agency as a front for the Strategic Scientific Reserve there; Rose Roberts accompanies him and continues her role as the first line of defense. On the hottest day of the year, Sousa gets a case where a corpse is found inside Echo Park lake which has become a frozen block of ice. Understaffed, Sousa decides that he needs one more man. Meanwhile, in New York City, Dottie Underwood appears and attempts to rob the Bowery Savings Bank to get a lapel pin, but she is captured by Peggy Carter and a team of agents led by Chief Jack Thompson. Thompson watches Carter as she begins her interrogation of Underwood; however, when Sousa calls requesting an agent, he sends Carter, not only to irritate Sousa, but to interrogate Underwood himself for revenge for the death of Roger Dooley and to prove how tough he is. It does not go well, as Underwood shows no fear of Thompson and insists that Carter herself interview her. After Thompson makes a deal with Underwood to give her life in prison instead of execution, Vernon Masters of the FBI takes the Soviet spy for his agency, telling Thompson that he is taking over and the last days of the SSR have begun. Going to Los Angeles, Carter is greeted by Edwin Jarvis; he and his wife Ana Jarvis have accompanied Howard Stark to close a defense contract but Stark has decided to start a motion picture company here. Carter finally meets Ana and is surprised by her jovial attitude and demeanor; Ana is also surprised at the beauty of Carter, since, from Edwin's stories, she expected Carter to be more masculine. Sousa is surprised by Carter's arrival, because he has not spoken to her in months, during which, he gained a new girlfriend, a nurse named Violet, whom he chooses not to discuss with Carter. Sousa and Carter go with the sickly Detective Andrew Henry to see the body of Jane Scott, a Particle Accelerator scientist and former lover of Senate hopeful and Isodyne Energy owner Calvin Chadwick. During the investigation, it is learned that Henry was hired to dispose of Scott's body after she was exposed to an extraordinary, black substance dubbed Zero Matter. Henry abducts the genius scientist Jason Wilkes to cure his illness since Henry was also exposed to the Zero Matter, but he is killed by a policeman hired by Chadwick and Whitney Frost, the famed actress of The "F" Stands for Freedom, to cover up the discovery of the substance and any scandal that would derail Chadwick's Senatorial bid. Chadwick is a member of the Council of Nine, a group of powerful men who manipulate major events and assassinations to their profit. They are disappointed that Isodyne Energy Headquarters has not provided adequate results with the substance and convince Chadwick to shut down his company and focus on the election so that he can ultimately become President of the United States. Carter becomes attracted to Wilkes after discovering that Sousa plans to marry Violet and the two decide to steal the Zero Matter, so that the SSR can study it; but, in the heist, while Carter fights Chadwick's bodyguard Rufus Hunt, a explosion occurs when Frost attempts to steal the anomoly from Wilkes. Wilkes and Frost gain powers from their exposure; Wilkes is tangible, and initially invisible, while Frost has the ability to turn living matter to Zero Matter and absorb it into her hands. Howard Stark is able to make Wilkes visible, but he leaves for Peru to retrieve Professor Abner Brody for help in making Wilkes tangible. Meanwhile, Frost, who was originally named Agnes Cully and was a famous scientist during World War II, does her own research into her powers after she accidentally kills the movie director Kenneth when he tried to seduce her. Frost uses her powers to kill Hunt after he is abducted by Carter and Carter and Sousa learn of the existence of the Council and its past exploits; Frost demonstrates her power in front of Chadwick, who now fears her. Chadwick's fear of Frost goes so far that he accompanies her to the hidden body of Scott and watches as she drains it of its Zero Matter. Frost then desires an Atomic Bomb to get more; Carter and Jarvis overhear the desire and Wilkes informs them that Frost wants to reopen the rift that brought the Zero Matter. A race occurs between Carter and Frost to get the bombs stored by the Roxxon Corporation; both build teams to assist them, including Frost getting help from Maggia leader Joseph Manfredi. Carter's team disarms the bombs first, but Carter feels the cold touch of Frost's powers when Carter confronts the scientist/actress. Carter sustains a wound to her abdomen in the skirmish, and is rushed to the house of Violet to be healed, but, during the commotion and its aftermath, Violet, who just accepted Sousa's marriage proposal, notices that her fiance seems to be in love with Carter; Violet subsequently ended the engagement. Wilkes has problems as well; he is losing molecular cohesion and a rift seems to be beckoning him to enter it. Carter saves him by frantically calling him, but now Wilkes fears that something worse than death is soon to happen to him. Carter develops a plan to make Wilkes more tangible, but she is too injured to fulfill it; Carter and Sousa extract Dottie Underwood from federal custody to be their reluctant ally. The plan is for Underwood to get a blood sample from Frost at Chadwick's Congressional fundraiser so that Wilkes can absorb it and use a containment vessel to stabilize himself. While Underwood is able to get the sample, she is forced to hide in a wardrobe as the Council of Nine has a meeting to see the powers of Frost. Underwood witnesses as Frost kills half the Council and assumes command. Underwood attempts to escape, but she is captured by the Council due to the assistance of Jack Thompson. Carter has Jarvis fix the tracker receiver so they can find Underwood and mount a rescue attempt; originally, there is no signal, but later, after Wilkes has been stabilized inside a containment vessel and sneaks a kiss from Carter, a signal activates. Carter and Edwin Jarvis know that they are going into a trap so Edwin brings the Jitterbug with them as they go to the Chadwick Ranch where Underwood was tortured by Frost to reveal that Wilkes is alive and intangible. Edwin and Carter rescue Underwood but notice that they do not see Frost; Underwood reveals that the trap was to distract her while Frost captures Wilkes. Frost makes Wilkes tangible by accidentally giving him some of her Zero Matter, but, to keep from having a confrontation with Carter before she is ready, Frost shoots Ana Jarvis in the abdomen. Meanwhile, Masters has Sousa assaulted and takes command of the SSR branch. Cast Starring Cast *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Chad Michael Murray as Jack Thompson *Enver Gjokaj as Daniel Sousa Special Guest Star *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark Supporting Cast *Wynn Everett as Whitney Frost *Reggie Austin as Doctor Jason Wilkes *Currie Graham as Calvin Chadwick *Kurtwood Smith as Vernon Masters *Lotte Verbeek as Ana Jarvis *Lesley Boone as Rose Roberts *Ken Marino as Joseph Manfredi *Matt Braunger as Aloysius Samberly *Rey Valentin as Agent Vega *Bridget Regan as Dottie Underwood *Ray Wise as Hugh Jones *Chris Browning as Rufus Hunt *Sarah Bolger as Violet Episodes Music References External Links * 2